Alguna vez
by greenlilies
Summary: El dragón tiene dos cabezas. Viserys vive.


**Todo a GRRM.**

Respuesta al desafío lanzado por **Lucy aka High Flying Bird** hace mucho tiempo. Viserys no muere en Vaes Dothrak y la trama de los libros sigue igual. Fic de dos capítulos, el segundo está en proceso y espero subirlo pronto (y con 'pronto' me refiero este año xD)

* * *

 **Alguna vez**

Viserys no había sabido la manera en la que Drogo había muerto, ni por qué no había heredero para unir a todos los _khalasares_ bajo su poder, solo supo de mano de Ser Jorah (cuando su hermano regresó de su visita a Pentos, algo necesario desde el altercado en _Vaes Dothrak_ ) que la vieja maegi Mirri Maz Duur había dado vida a los dragones por medio de la muerte de Drogo y su hijo. «Sangre por sangre, hermanita ―había dicho él, admirando los pequeños dragones en sus jaulas―. Nosotros tenemos sangre de dragón, cualquier hijo que habrías tenido con ese salvaje hubiese sido menos que nosotros». Por miedo o tal vez egoísmo, no quiso que su hermano se enterase de la verdad, quién sabe cómo reaccionaría al saber cómo se habían despertado los dragones.

«Yo los desperté sola, son los únicos hijos que alguna vez tendré», se decía en las noches para no temerle a su hermano en los días en los que se sentía particularmente victorioso. «Yo los desperté, no tú, Viserys». Él, por su parte, no quería dejarla olvidar que ellos y ella misma le pertenecían a él por ser el hermano mayor y el futuro rey.

―Los dragones nos entregaran Poniente mejor de lo que aquellos salvajes nos prometieron. Le quitaré el Trono al Usurpador y bañaré a todos los traidores con fuego. Fuego y Sangre, hermanita, no lo olvides ―repetía una y otra vez, sin cesar. Un mantra que lo mantenía lejos de la locura. Daenerys tenía el suyo propio y sentía que no podía juzgarlo y menos cuando Ser Jorah le dirigía miradas a su hermano y ella sentía que eran hacia ella misma. Allí a tanta distancia de Poniente, Daenerys sentía que ya no había tanta diferencia entre ellos, compartían las mismas ojeras en los ojos, la misma comida, y un cielo que se hacía cada vez más cruel.

Cruzando el desierto rojo (millas y millas de arenas interminables), se quedaba dormida con la imagen del fuego lamiendo la piel de Mirri Maz Duur (y la suya propia) y sus gritos mientras sus pies cruzaban la pira funeraria de Drogo; sus manos usadas como almohada eran las únicas testigos de sus lágrimas. ¿Habría valido la pena? Se había liberado de un peor futuro con el _Dosh Khaleen_ , pero aun así se sentía más prisionera que nunca. Viserys no la dejaba estar cerca de sus dragones a menos que fuera a darle comida, y solo bajo su supervisión. Quería decirle que eran de ella, nacidos de su propio sacrificio, de la sangre de Drogo y la suya propia, pero por alguna razón las palabras nunca salían de su boca, su mirada nunca encontraba la de su hermano. «Ya no soy una _Khaleesi_ ».

―Ya verás, éste crecerá tan grande como el Terror Negro, y aquellos dos seguirán mis comandos con facilidad ―dijo una vez. _Vaes Tolorro_ había quedado atrás como un sueño casi olvidado, sus murallas fantasmales el único consuelo que había encontrado―. Vamos, Dany, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No quieres imaginarte nuestro futuro conmigo? Ahora que eres viuda estás libre para casarte, y sabemos que eres fértil ―comentó, ojeando su vientre descubierto. «Nos casaremos, pero no tendrás hijos de mí, hermano».

―¿Cómo los llamarás? ―preguntó, cambiando el tema a algo más ligero.

La cara de Viserys se iluminó con júbilo. Ya sabía que él llevaba tiempo pensando en aquello, eso se lo había comentado su Oso cuando fue a verla hace unas noches atrás.

―Qué bueno que preguntaste, hermanita. El negro será Balerion, un buen presagio, ¿no crees? ―dijo, pronunciando el nombre con cuidado como Ba-le-ri-on―. Pero he decidido que tú puedes nombrar los otros, después de todo, un rey tiene que ser benevolente y sé que te has encariñado con ellos.

Su tono casi era afectivo.

Daenerys pensó por un momento.

―Viserion y Rhaegal ―aquellos eran los nombres que le había dado en sus sueños. «Y Drogon también», pensó triste. Viserys parecía complacido, especialmente porque eran nombres que él mismo habría elegido.

―Balerion, Viserion y Rhaegal. Tienes buen gusto, Dany. Esos serán los nombres que escribirán en los libros de historia, junto al de nosotros, por supuesto ―le dijo con una sonrisa. Viserys era un hombre apuesto y habría hecho que cualquier mujer cayera ante él, sin embargo, sus ojos crueles y fríos la seguían aterrando. «Sigo siendo la misma niñita que dejó Pentos para casarse con un _Khal_ », se dijo molesta.

Viserys no pasaba mucho tiempo con los dragones cuando las arenas del desierto parecían tragarlos, ni con Ser Jorah o alguno de las pocas almas que todavía quedaban de su _khalasar_ , sino que dormía solo y comía solo. Ocasionalmente iba a hacia ella para hablar de los dragones o simplemente a quejarse sobre la velocidad a la que iban, cuándo iban a regresar los exploradores y otro sinfín de cosas que Daenerys no tenía la respuesta. Ella también quería aumentar la velocidad, pero aquello significaba quemar energía que no tenían; los alimentos eran escasos y el agua aun más, lo único que quedaba era el caballo de carga que llevaban los dragones, su plata, el magnífico animal dado por su esposo, y éste no sobreviviría más tiempo.

Rezó a los dioses a que regresaran los exploradores con buenas noticias.

―Eh, Mormont ―llamó su hermano con un movimiento de la mano, sentado de espaldas a una cueva cenicienta. Ser Jorah se encontraba con ella y por eso pudo ver la mueca en su rostro. Daenerys le ofreció una sonrisa consoladora y con eso su Oso se fue.

Ser Jorah había estado inusualmente callado ante todo aquello, normalmente le ofrecía consejos o le contaba alguna historia, pero ahora tenía que sacarle las palabras de la boca con cucharas. «Estará cansado ―decidió―. Todos lo estamos». Aquello le hizo sentir un poco mejor, a pesar del constante sentimiento de que no era solamente eso. Su Oso era un hombre cauto y si algo estuviese ocurriendo iría hacia ella. «O hacia Viserys también», pensó luego de un momento. Celos quemaron dentro de su interior.

Jhoqo no regresó hasta días después, su explorador estaba cansado hasta la médula, pero aun así, logró darles buenas noticias.

―Sangre de mi sangre ―empezó, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Viserys a su lado hizo un sonido de repugnancia, odiaba todas aquellas costumbres que él decía que eran de salvajes y no dignos para una princesa, Dany lo ignoró en favor de oír lo que tenía que decir Jhoqo―, he estado en la gran ciudad de Qarth…

* * *

Qarth no era como nada que ella había visto: todo era dorado y lujoso, aun más que Pentos o alguna de las ciudades libres que ella había visto en su vida. Viserys no se mostraba interesado en nada de aquello, sino en las personas que acompañaron a Jhoqo hasta allí. Xaro Xhoan Daxos, Pyat Pree y Quaithe eran los enviados de la gran ciudad de Qarth para verificar si la historia de Jhoqo era verdadera. Su hermano, por supuesto, contó con toda la exactitud que sabía sobre el nacimiento de los dragones y su exilio de Poniente. Dany se sabía aquella historia de cabo a rabo y un poco más así que pudo estar libre de su hermano por varias horas.

Les recibieron en un palacio de mármol y oro, con miles de sirvientes y pajes a su disposición. Por consideración a su _khalasar_ , quienes no confiaban en la bondad y hospitalidad de los qarthienses, Dany pidió que uno de los establos sea habilitado para ellos. En la cara de sus anfitriones pudo ver el claro disgusto que sentían al saber que los salvajes dormirían al aire libre. Viserys estaba estático de felicidad al descubrir aquello; desde su llegada no había dejado de quejarse del olor de los dothraki, cuando él, días atrás, compartía el mismo olor a caballo rancio del que tanto se quejaba.

Sus días eran un sinfín de reuniones, fiestas y hombres y mujeres que la presionaban para que mostrasen los dragones en público otra vez. A Viserys también lo sometían a aquello, pero él más bien se regodeaba de toda aquella adoración a la que era expuesto. Llegaba todas las noches o borracho en licor o en adoración, nada le hacía separarse de sus fanáticos que, por lo que le había dicho Irri, solo querían acostarse con él (o con sus hijas o hermanas, si era el caso de un hombre) para cargar con un bastardo Targaryen porque ¿quién podía dudar que eran Targaryens cuando los acompañaban tres dragones?

― _Khaleesi_ , no me gusta esto. Nos estamos alejando cada vez más de nuestro destino, Viserys lo sabe también, pero se está dejando adular por la riqueza de Qarth ―musitó Ser Jorah durante una de las tantas fiestas que recibieron en su honor.

Ser Jorah era una distracción bienvenida luego de tantos «dragones nacidos de dos Targaryen» y otras variaciones de lo mismo. «Viserys no hizo nada, son míos ―sin embargo, nunca se atrevería a decir eso, la furia que sufriría sería la peor de todas y allí no estaba Drogo para defenderla como en _Vaes Dothrak_ ―. Aquella vez casi lo mata, ¿qué habría sido de mí entonces?». La furia de Viserys la habría mostrado débil ante su _khalasar_ y preferiría estar muerta antes de que ellos perdiesen la fe en ella.

―Mi hermano tiene nuestros mejores intereses en mente. Él encontrará una forma de llevarnos a nuestro legítimo hogar ―pausó, pero en un momento de vulnerabilidad, acunó la cara de Ser Jorah con la mano que tenía libre―. No te preocupes por esto, te llevaré a tu isla lo más pronto que pueda.

Él no llegó a contestarle porque Xaro Xhoan Daxos la acorraló en una esquina para hablar sobre el crecimiento de los dragones. Dany contestó tanto como pudo, dejando afuera cualquier detalle de su caminata entre las llamas; todavía tenía pesadillas de aquello, el cuerpo carbonizado de Drogo y el chasquido de los huevos seguían resonando en ella. Viserys vivía de aquella rápida popularidad, vistiendo las mejores sedas y cueros que Qarth podía ofrecer, y deshaciéndose de las prendas del desierto como una segunda piel de miseria. Contaba con ademanes y dramatismos su odisea por el desierto de la muerte, asegurando a cualquiera que escuchase, que los dragones como él no perecerían en tierra de nadie, sino sentados en el Trono de Hierro de Poniente con miles a sus pies.

Daenerys sentía nauseas. Por las extrañas bebidas, las mentiras de su hermano, las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres, todo aquello tan extraño y ajeno que la rodeaba: secretamente estaba de acuerdo con Jorah, ¿por qué no daban la vuelta? Venderían los regalos qarthienses y con una sola nave cargaría con su _khalasar_ y dragones hasta el oeste, ni siquiera habría que ser grande, solo una galera para su docena de dothrakis. Pero y luego ¿qué? Seguro lo que decía su hermano era verdad, ¿cómo le podía mentir?, en Poniente había gente con poder que todavía lloraba el exilio de los Targaryen, Tyrell y Martell, tan leales a la corona durante la usurpación…

—Dany, Dany, Dany —canturreó Viserys cuando llegó mucho después que la fiesta terminara. Dany se había ido a dormir temprano, no queriendo tener que probar más de las bebidas extrañas que le ofrecían a cada momento, ni tener que soportar los acertijos de Quaithe. Ella no levantó la cabeza ni le dio ningún signo a su hermano de que estaba despierta, aun así, éste se abalanzó en su cama y la sacudió con toda su fuerza.

— ¡Viserys!

—Vamos, no seas así, ya dormirás después —Dany se frotó los ojos con la mano y trató de enfocarse en sus palabras, Viserys estaba obviamente borracho—. Escucha esto: el Usurpador ha muerto.

De sus labios no salió ningún sonido, pero aun así, Viserys lo tomó como una invitación para chocar dolorosamente sus labios con los suyos. No era la primera vez que la besaba así, desde la muerte de Drogo sus besos se habían vuelto más fuertes y dominantes cuando antes eran solo besos castos. «Eres una mujer ya, qué importa si tenemos hijos antes de casarnos», había murmurado una vez en el desierto. Ser Jorah no había dejado de mirarla cuando la vio con morados en los brazos luego de aquello.

—Vas a despertar a Irri —murmuró molesta mientras se lo sacaba de encima, borracho y feliz no hacía tanta oposición para despegarse de ella.

—¿Una de tus doncellas? ¡Pues que vea! Seguro que la pequeña salvaje no es virgen, ¿no crees? ―Daenerys volteó la cara con disgusto― ¿Qué? ¿No estás feliz que el Usurpador esté muerto? Incluso uno de sus perros más leales lo está también, ¿no es de lo más conveniente? ―y lo estaba. De pequeña solía tener pesadillas de Robert Baratheon persiguiéndolos con un martillo de guerra monstruoso manchado con la sangre de Rhaegar.

―Lo es ―admitió Dany, completamente despierta y sentada en la cama. Viserys no dejaba de caminar por la habitación, extasiado e inquieto.

―Necesitamos un plan ―sentenció―. Aegon no conquistó Poniente de la noche a la mañana, tenía tres dragones crecidos y una mente llena de estrategias. Necesitamos ejércitos, barcos, armas...

Nombró y nombró hasta que los parpados empezaron a caérseles del sueño. La energía de su hermano no dejaba de correr como una fuente sin fondo. «Si cerrase los ojos un rato, tal vez Viserys no se dará cuenta…». Y así lo hizo, el murmullo de su hermano la meció hasta la inconsciencia, sin darse cuenta cuando éste paró y se la quedó mirando hasta que se aseguró de verdad que estaba durmiendo. Viserys se fue, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, más feliz y lleno de esperanza que desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

—Mi Señor, los dragones no son lo suficientemente grandes para lo que se propone —trató de razonar Ser Jorah con su hermano. Dany miraba a Viserys mientras éste fulminaba con la mirada al caballero no por primera vez. Ella no quería ser la recibidora de aquello, así que, sabiamente, se mantenía en el margen de la discusión.

—¡Pero lo serán! Cuando lo sean, conocerán qué significa rechazar a su rey.

Con un plan ideado, Viserys había buscado la ayuda de los mercaderes y gobernantes más ricos de Qarth, prometiéndoles (más) riquezas, tierras en Poniente y el favor y gratitud de un rey que sería justo con los que lo ayudaron en su esfuerzo de conquistar lo que por derecho es suyo (Dany había escuchado aquello lo suficiente para sabérselo de memoria). Ninguno le había creído y por eso Viserys había regresado al palacio que compartía con ella (y Jorah y su decimado _khalasar_ ) para despotricar contra ellos.

Ya llevaba más de dos horas.

«No utilizarás a mis dragones», quiso decir, pero en vez de eso murmuró:— No necesitamos tantas galeras, entre nosotros y mi _khalasar_ apenas llenamos una.

—Daenerys tiene razón—interceptó Jorah antes de que su hermano hablase—. Somos pocos y pobres, los dragones no pueden mantener una flama todavía y amenazar a los qarthienses con ellos nos hace ver como una burla. Complázcalos, adúlelos, hágalos ver que el próximo rey de Poniente puede mantener sus promesas.

Viserys torcía la boca durante el monólogo del caballero, claramente disgustado con lo que él le sugería. Dany tampoco quería estar más rato en compañía de los qarthienses, si era sincera. Su hermano llamó a una sirvienta para que le llenara la copa de vino y tomó de ella mientras pensaba.

Irri y Jhiqui se encontraban con los dragones, entreteniéndolos cuando ella no estaba con ellos. Los dragones, y especialmente Balerion, crecían impacientes e inquietos cuando los mantenía en la jaula por mucho tiempo, mordían a quien se acercase y chamuscaban las barras de la jaula en frustración. Ella se sentía igual, quería irse a otra ciudad en donde cada paso que daba no era evaluado por la alta sociedad de Qarth, en el que Jorah no se quedase embobado cuando decidía usar uno de los vestidos de regalo y en donde sus dragones, sus hijos, no eran tratados como moneda de cambio.

Viserys nunca intercambiaría a los dragones por un ejército, de eso estaba segura. Ellos eran tan importantes para su hermano como para ella, solo de diferente forma.

—Un rey no debería adular a sus súbditos, sino al revés, pero veo tu razonamiento, Mormont. Esos cobardes prefieren encerrarse en sus bóvedas de oro a hacer su deber —dijo, terminándose de tomar su copa de vino—… pero adular es cosa de mujeres, o mejor dicho, seducir —terminó, puntuando sus palabras con una mirada en su dirección.

—Viserys…

—Mi Señor…

Ser Jorah y Dany trataron de protestar al mismo tiempo, cortándose entre sí. Colocó una mano tranquilizadora en su antebrazo, para que la dejase hablar, sabiendo que Viserys solo la escucharía a ella.

—Los mercaderes de Qarth no me quieren a mí de esa… manera —no trató de agregar que se había prometido no dejar a otro hombre dentro de ella después de la muerte de Drogo—. Además, tú eres mucho mejor en encantar a las personas, siempre lo has sido, Viserys.

Su hermano, claramente halagado, hizo extender en su rostro una sonrisita complacida.

—Aciertas en eso, hermanita, si no fuese por mis habilidades viviríamos en un basurero y nunca nos habríamos encontrado aquí, no tendríamos dragones, tampoco. Sin embargo, yo no me rebajaré a eso, tú lo harás, lo quieras o no.

Su tono no dejaba lugar a mas replicas. Ni siquiera Ser Jorah la pudo mirar cuando su hermano se fue.

No se acostaría con nadie, se prometió a sí misma mientras yacía en su cama aquella noche, Irri roncaba suavemente a su lado, ahogando el latido de su corazón. Ni por poder o barcos o ejércitos, ya había sido vendida una vez y solo ella era dueña de su cuerpo ahora que era libre. Puso una mano debajo de su cara y se dio la vuelta para tapar los ronquidos de Irri; mañana Viserys esperaría que empezase con su trabajo, pero él no se tenía que enterar cómo lo haría: razonaría con los mercaderes y trataría de ganar su apoyo, tenían que ayudarlos.

Tenían que ayudarlos y aun así más de una puerta se cerró en su cara. Aggo y Jhoggo habían querido marchar dentro de las casas y demandar a los mercaderes que le diesen una audiencia a su _Khaleesi_ , pero Dany los había hecho desistir al saber que aquello solo haría que los qarthienses viesen con peores ojos a los dothraki. Solo sus jinetes de sangre la habían acompañado en su misión más una escolta de curiosos que cuchicheaban detrás de ella como si fuera una bestia exótica.

Las lágrimas le ardían en la comisura de los ojos y sintió como sus esperanzas se iban desmoronando una encima de la otra. ¿Era así como se había sentido Viserys cuando Ser Willem murió, solo y triste en un mundo que no creía en él? ¿De qué servía tener dragones si nadie creía en ella y en su causa? ¿Pero cuál era su causa? Viserys quería Poniente y el trono, Daenerys quería regresar a su hogar. ¿Era Poniente su hogar? Su recuerdo más temprano era de Ser Willem y la casa de las puertas rojas, no de Poniente ni nada de lo que Viserys siempre le contaba. Una tormenta azotando un castillo hecho por fuego de dragón, un príncipe valiente que murió por su reino, una mujer de ojos tristes…

Los celos por la vida que su hermano logró vivir antes que ella se había desvanecido mucho tiempo atrás, dejados en las Ciudades Libres mucho antes de la muerte de Ser Willem. No necesitaba pensar en el pasado, sino en lo qué harían de ahora en adelante.

Xaro Xhoan Daxos no probó de ayuda tampoco y las últimas personas con los recursos necesarios en Qarth a Daenerys no le apetecía visitarlos «Un farsante de labios morados y una bruja», había murmurado Viserys cuando se presentaron. Pyat Pree y Quaithe eran ciertamente personajes extraños que Daenerys prefería evitar en las reuniones sociales (que eran muchas, para su desagrado), los dos querían cosas diferentes de ellas, de sus dragones y de su destino. Sus dragones le daban misticismo y poder a su persona, pero Dany todavía se veía como la niña sucia y raída que seguía a su hermano para todas partes, mendigando por pan y refugio.

— _Khaleesi_ —saludó su Oso con una reverencia cuando la vio llegar al palacio. Dany se sintió instantáneamente mejor al saber que Ser Jorah seguía hablándole con aquel tono de reverencia tan normal en él después de haberse sentido rechazada todo el día— ¿Alguno ofreció su ayuda?

No levantó la vista de la carta que escribía, pero su tono casi sonaba interesado. Ser Jorah había sido el más opuesto a que ella realizase aquello y el solo hecho de que había fracasado seguro haría que el caballero se mostrase más terco en cuanto a lo que debía de hacer.

—No. Uno me pidió a Rhaegal y otro mi mano en matrimonio. Los demás no quisieron verme —contestó, desanimada mientras pedía a una de sus doncellas para que le trajese algo de tomar. Jorah siguió escribiendo, claramente esperándoselo.

—¿Y Pyat Pree y sus Eternos? Espero que no hayas entrado a su templo, sabes que sus intenciones no son buenas —«No eres mi padre, eres mí caballero», pensó de repente molesta.

—Por supuesto que no —exclamó azorada—. Lo hice encontrarme cerca de la fuente de jade, pero me dijo que solo trataría con nosotros si traía a Viserys y a los dragones conmigo. Piensa que soy su títere y no tratará con la «hermanita menor».

— _Khaleesi_ , estos hombres no son como los que conoces de las Ciudades Libres, ni siquiera como los de tu _khalasar_ ; ellos buscan cómo enriquecerse o ganar más beneficios de un trato y Viserys es el que se ha mostrado a cargo todo este tiempo.

La explicación de Jorah no la apaciguó ni la hizo ver las cosas de manera suficiente, ya sabía todo aquello, ya lo había experimentado en todo el día. Los qarthienses solo pensaban en oro y poder. «Y algunos están interesados únicamente en tonterías», pensó acordándose de las palabras de Quaithe.

«Para ir al norte tienes que viajar hacia el sur. Para llegar al oeste debes ir hacia el este. Para adelantarte tendrás que retroceder, y para tocar la luz debes pasar bajo la sombra»

La bruja la había acorralado en un callejón mientras sus jinetes de sangre intercambiaban insultos entre sí a modo de juego. No lograba sacárselo de la mente, ¿qué significaba? ¿Habría Viserys escuchado algo parecido? Aquello se lo contó a Ser Jorah mientras el día le daba paso a la noche, Jhiqui se sentó junto a ella y empezó a coser retazos de cuero, el rítmico sonido de la aguja entrando en la tela dándole menos finalidad a la conversación.

—«Para llegar al oeste debes ir al este» la Bahía de los Esclavos queda en el este, al igual que Valyria y Asshai —meditó Jorah en voz alta. Dany dudaba de que aquellas palabras tuvieran que ser tomadas literalmente, pero el hecho de que otra persona las analizase, le daba esperanza de que pudieran significar algo.

Discutieron toda la noche acerca de las posibilidades y de lo que iban a hacer ahora que ninguno de los nobles qarthienses había ofrecido su ayuda. Jhiqui terminó de remendar varios pantalones y al terminar, se inclinó ante Dany y se fue a dormir. Al momento de su doncella salir de la habitación, se arrepintió de no haberle pedido que la acompañara aquella noche.

No vio a Viserys sino un par de días después cuando volvió con una prostituta de un brazo y lo que parecían cientos de brazaletes de oro en el otro. Al pasar en frente de ella no le prestó la más mínima atención, solo la mujer tuvo la decencia de cubrirse los pechos descubiertos al verla leyendo un libro en la sala.

Dany seguía dándole vuelta a todo el asunto, solo con hablarlo con Jorah no era suficiente y Viserys se la pasaba más tiempo afuera que en el palacio. Ni siquiera iba a ver los dragones como hacía las primeras semanas desde su llegada, ahora era solo ella con la compañía de sus doncellas quienes los alimentaban. «Están creciendo muy rápido, muy pronto dejaran de caber en las jaulas…».

—Dulce hermana, ¿a qué le debo tu presencia en mi humilde morada? —preguntó Viserys cuando lo fue a ver a su habitación, con las manos señaló el suntuoso cuarto que solo utilizaba para dormir e impresionar a las mujeres que traía. Daenerys apartó la vista de su cuerpo desnudo, parcialmente cubierto por la sábana de seda.

―Pensé que ibas a estar vestido, ¿podrías hacerlo? Es un asunto serio ―la irritación oscureció su voz un poco, pero su hermano no le hizo caso―. Por favor ―agregó, luego. De un solo tragó, bajó el líquido que bebía anteriormente a su llegada, ella no estaba muy segura de lo que era, pero podía apostar que sería una de esas bebidas misteriosas autóctonas de Qarth.

―Es mi habitación, mi palacio, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera ―contestó lacónico.

Las orejas se le enrojecieron. En Pentos, bajo el mandato del Magister Illyrio, no habría dicho eso.

―Hablé con los mercaderes, como ordenaste: ninguno quiso acceder a lo que pedimos. Cada uno pedía mucho más de lo que podíamos dar a cambio ―la copa salió volando de su mano y se estrelló con un estruendo en la pared detrás de ella. Ella se cubrió la cabeza por reflejo, aun así varios pedacitos de vidrio se enredaron en su trenza.

―¿Cómo se atreven a rechazarnos? A rechazarme a mí. ¡Somos Targaryen! En tiempos de mi padre esto no hubiera ocurrido, los nobles se estuvieran peleando entre ellos para complacer al futuro rey de Poniente ―se paró de la cama y saltó tratando de ponerse los pantalones rápidamente.

―Algunos no querían tratar conmigo sola y otros querían a uno de los dragones por unas cuantos barcos ―siguió, luego de que Viserys dejase de hablar para vestirse. Se preguntó dónde estaría la mujer.

―¿Uno de los dragones? ¡Bah! Como si fueran dignos de ello. No intercambiaría nuestro pasaje a Poniente por un montón de madera flotante ―suspiró secretamente aliviada de que su hermano pensase lo mismo que ella―. No estamos tan desesperados como ellos piensan, los dragones todavía tienen que madurar para poder cargar con un jinete.

Dany llamó a una de las doncellas y pidió por algo de picar para su hermano y ella mientras que Viserys se refrescaba con una toalla húmeda. «Para llegar al oeste debes ir hacia el este…». Incluso la bruja Quaithe opinaba que todavía no era momento de viajar a Poniente.

―Pero no nos podemos quedar aquí más tiempo. Aggo Y Jhoggo no confían en los qarthienses, le llaman «hombres de leche», y Ser Jorah opina igual ―no agregó, por supuesto, que cada vez se sentía más ahogada al pasear por la ciudad amurallada y la multitud que siempre estaba en los mercados, la plaza, queriendo tocarla y hablarle.

―Tus salvajes son graciosos, hermanita, pero lo de Mormont me preocupa un poco. Es cierto que hemos estado aquí un largo tiempo… y ahora que el Usurpador está muerto y un niño está en el trono, es el momento perfecto para empezar a planear nuestro viaje.

Se sorprendió al escuchar a Viserys concordando con ella, normalmente, si ella llegaba a mencionar a uno de sus jinetes de sangre o a un dothraki, su hermano decía lo contrario o se reía de ella solo por el placer de hacerlo. Aquello le olió a gato encerrado.

―¿Cómo? No tenemos nada, excepto lo que nos han dado de regalo, con eso no compraríamos una galera lo suficientemente grande en ningún puerto de Essos.

Su hermano no le respondió a propósito, construyendo el momento de su respuesta con una sonrisa maliciosa. Dany odiaba cuando hacía eso de niños, cuando le escondía uno de sus juguetes y ni siquiera Ser Willem lograba que le dijera en dónde estaba su muñeca. A la final, solo sus lágrimas o el aburrimiento de él lograban que Viserys le dijese el escondite. Desde que se enteró que se casaría con Drogo, se prometió que no lloraría más nunca en frente de él.

Fingió sentirse irritada con él, haciéndole ver que sus juegos ya no la afectaban. La ansiedad que la carcomía por dentro cada vez que estaba a solas con su hermano era algo que le gustaba mantener en secreto, en la oscuridad.

―En mi poder se encuentra una misiva de nada más y nada menos del Magister de Pentos, nuestro querido Illyrio ―no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera sorprendida, dándole la satisfacción de una reacción a su hermano. Su sonrisa creció aun más mientras la mente de Daenerys corría y caía y se tropezaba. ¿Illyrio? ¿Después de tanto tiempo los contactaba? ¿Por qué y por qué ahora?

»Veo que te has quedado tan sorprendida como yo, hermanita. El mensajero pentoshi llegó hace unas pocos días, fresco de una de las naves que ahora están en nuestra posesión y que, según nuestro amigo, nos llevará hacia donde queramos. Y con la afortunada adición de varios sacos de oro para nuestra comodidad. ¿Qué te parece?

Encontrado su voz, tragó saliva y preguntó por qué.

―Pues porque nos encontramos en posesión de tres dragones y en necesidad de asistencia. O así lo explicó él. No me preocupa que quiera algo a cambio, por supuesto, es lo que quieren todo.

Viserys cogió la carta y se la tiró a través de la mesa, cayendo en su regazo.

 _"… cuanto me ha alegrado saber que Su Majestad se encuentre en la gran ciudad de Qarth. He hecho muchos negocios con sus mercaderes (¡las mejores sedas del este!) y sé que los trataran con el mayor respeto que se merece un rey (y princesa) de su estirpe._

 _Cuando supe que el gran Khal Drogo había muerto lloré por la princesa Daenerys y el destino que le aguarda; preparé personalmente varias habitaciones para ustedes en mi palacio, pero me entristeció que decidieran cruzar más allá del Mar Dothraki. No supe de sus dificultades hasta que las noticias de Targaryens en Qarth llegaron a Pentos, así que lamento lo tardío de mis palabras."_

Dany no siguió leyendo más, decidiendo saltarse el nombre las galeras listadas y los halagos vacíos del mercader. Al menos sí sabía que Illyrio había decidido contactarlos después de saber que tenían dragones, por supuesto, ¿quién no podía resistirse?, pero le cayó mal en el estómago saber que eso era todo lo que valían. Viserys se quitaba la comida de los dientes con una uña, esperando pacientemente que ella terminase de leer.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Si sabías que Illyrio nos trajo barcos, ¿por qué me hiciste humillarme ante aquel montón de nobles?

Viserys se encogió de hombros.

―Quería saber si estos «hombres de leche» nos ayudarían y qué pedirían a cambio. No te preocupes, Dany, con nuestros barcos nos alejaremos de este nido de serpientes.

La cabeza le dolía mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño y cuando por fin lo hizo, después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, soñó con Pyat Pree y sus Eternos con aquellos labios morados y sonrientes. Despertó de un salto. La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por las pisadas de los sirvientes en el piso de abajo, un poco de luz se filtraba por las cortinas y adivinó que ya debía de haber amanecido. Las noches en Qarth se hacían cada vez más y más cortas, a su parecer.

Ni Irri ni Jhiqi se encontraban allí, usualmente siempre a su alrededor, Daenerys, con el corazón aún latiéndole en el pecho, frunció el ceño decidida a averiguar su paradero… hasta que la puerta se abrió casi silenciosamente.

— _Khaleesi_ , se ha levantado temprano —saludó Irri, Jhiqi siguiéndola con una reverencia—. Su hermano sigue en sus habitaciones, pero el Ándalo está desayunando, por si le quiere acompañar.

Dany decidió que sí, sí quería comer con Ser Jorah y así lo encontró en su solar. Él inclinó la cabeza y la invitó a sentarse junto a él.

—Viserys recibió una carta del Magister Illyrio —comenzó cuando ya la comida había sido terminada. La explicación de la carta hizo que Ser Jorah subiera una ceja con escepticismo.

—Illyrio es nuestro amigo, no nos haría daño —replicó Dany al escuchar otra duda de la boca de Ser Jorah. Aunque ella misma no se sentía segura de la veracidad de la carta, sentía que tenía que defenderla, y con ella a ella misma—. Sus barcos nos llevaran a la Bahía de los Esclavos y ahí compraremos a los Inmaculados con su oro, como querías.

—¿Y Su Alteza está de acuerdo con la compra? —preguntó él a la mención de los Inmaculados.

Daenerys había abierto el tema con su hermano hace poco, con la sola respuesta de un «hm» que no llegó a nada y una mueca que le supo mal en la boca. Horas después, su hermano había danzado hasta su habitación para decirle lo mucho que le gustaba su idea y el mérito que estaba haciendo a la causa. Ni que decir, los humores cambiantes de su hermano era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba tan fácilmente.

—De una manera —respondió, lamiéndose los labios—. Lo importante es que tenemos a alguien poderoso de nuestro lado. Y ahora tendremos un ejército.

Jorah asintió, no muy convencido del asunto.

Sus últimos días en Qarth pasaron con rapidez. Le parecieron miles de mercaderes que pasaban a dejar sus despedidas por su palacio, poco de ellos había hablado cara a cara y muchos menos eran los que de verdad le agradaban. Viserys hizo recibir a todos con una sonrisa en la cara y sus mejores atuendos qarthienses (nada de ropaje dothraki era apropiado, según su hermano), con cada una de sus doncellas a cada lado para demostrar poder sobre otros. Su hermano casi nunca aparecía ya que se pasaba todo su tiempo en las galeras de Illyrio supervisando el cargamento de sus equipajes y regalos (oro y joyas y pieles exóticas que se vendían muy bien en el mercado).

Fue un alivio cuando el último visitante puso pie fuera de la casa. Solo tuvo tiempo para una última cena antes de que tuviese que abordar el barco pentoshi, los dragones y el _khalasar_ se encontraban adentro y los últimos baúles estaban siendo montados. Viserys le hizo un gesto para subiera de una vez y Daenerys no miró atrás.


End file.
